Expected Changes
by sebtheowsum12
Summary: Naruto and his parents are different from other kids and people. He is a creature called a Rumunous, they actually have many names but they are called differently within each stage of their transformations. Due to Naruto being one of these creatures he has to move from place to place to prevent his ultimate secret from being exposed. So he just moved to a town called Konoha.
1. chapter 1

Seb- Heyo, this is my very first Naruto Fanfic! Well it's really my first Fanfic altogether! So, I really hope you enjoy the first chapter of this series, please give me feedback and ideas of things that you think should be in the story or things I could use some work on! Review; Give me thoughts on the fic, but no flames pleaz! Thanks and enjoy my new and very first [Hopefully not my last] fanfiction, "Expected Changes."

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

KI = Killer Intent (Most of you probably already know that, heheh...)

I made Sakura a lot nicer, cause I felt I should make her a really nice person in this story.

Expected Changes.

Chapter 1 - Fresh Start at the New School

"Naruto Uzumaki! Get your butt out of bed and get ready for school!" Kushina Uzumaki yelled to her 13-year-old son.

"Give me five more minutes mom..." Naruto mumbled as Kushina barged into his room.

"Naruto, if this is about you going to a new school, I'm sorry to say that you're going to have to deal with it." Kushina explained.

"Eh... It's not that, I'm just tired. It's not like I can really get in trouble on the first day, I can just say I got lost." Naruto complained with his head in his pillow.

Kushina did not take Naruto's plan of making an excuse to get out of trouble very lightly. She released and huge amount of KI, planning to use that as a way to scare her knuckleheaded son out of his bed.

Naruto quickly shot up out of bed and grabbed his school clothes, running down the stairs into the kitchen to get away from said KI.

Naruto sighed with relief as he felt his red headed mother calm down. As quickly as possible, Naruto ran to the bathroom and changed into his school uniform (which Naruto thought was very uncomfortable and impractical). He attempted to somewhat flatten and brush is spikey yellow hair but ended up just spiking back up every time. The boy just sighed and gave up on trying to make it look somewhat decent.

Naruto walked out into the kitchen again taking a seat at his spot for breakfast. Kushina was already finished making the food and had it set out for when Naruto and Minato actually decided to eat.

Naruto's dad, Minato Namikaze, always let Kushina take the job of waking Naruto up in the morning because he was apparently "too soft" and didn't think he could "deprive" his son of precious sleep. Kushina was all right with waking him up for now but said that once Naruto turned fourteen, Minato would start waking him up.

Minato walked out into the kitchen, smiling at Naruto who had finished getting ready the best he could. He kissed Kushina before sitting down at the table.

"So, Naruto how you feeling about this new school?" Minato asked smiling at him.

Naruto looked down at his breakfast frowning, "I'm not sure, I don't really think it's gonna be much different from the last five schools. Almost every time people always look at me differently then the others."

Kushina and Minato looked at each other with concerned looks, hearing about their son's doubtful state.

Kushina signaled for Minato to leave the room so they could talk about things they could do to help Naruto. Minato obeyed what his wife was asking and followed her to the upstairs living room.

Naruto just looked up from his plate with his eyes not really thinking much of what his parents were doing. He kept looking at his breakfast while picking at it with his fork, and stabbing at it every once and a while with his knife.

"Kushina, what are we gonna do about this. No matter how many times we switch him schools he is always treated like this." Minato asked.

"I don't know, we could try homeschooling him for a while, ya know." Kushina replied.

Minato rubbed his chin even though he had no facial hair what so ever because he was incapable of growing any, "That wouldn't work, while Naruto is away at school we have to go through our transformations, and our jobs."

"Yeah... But maybe he can learn early about the transformation and he can be prepared." Kushina explained, "I'm sure Naruto would be perfectly fine with us homeschooling him, ya know."

Minato chuckled at his wife's constant habit of saying "Ya know" all the time, "Kushina, Naruto needs to be around kids his own age and not just around his animalistic parents."

"But Minato, you know how he's treated when he is around people his own age."

"Yes, but Naruto is strong and can pull through. He just needs time to learn how to make some good friends."

Kushina sighed, still concerned for their son. Tons of new concerns came into her head the more and more she thought about what his doubts and sadness could lead to. "What if all of this pressure, sadness, and doubt turns into something that causes his transformation to happen sooner? What if it causes him more pain because of it? He might not be able to handle all of this stress and causes him to lash out a transformation at school in front of people, or even attacking them?"

"Look, we can't be sure if any of that stuff will or can happen, but we can always make sure he is happy here at home and let him know we always are there for him okay?"

Kushina looked down to the ground and then slowly nodded.

"Good, now we should go make sure we can say goodbye to Naruto before he leaves for his first day, right?"

"Hm, okay... This conversation isn't over. We can discuss more about this later." Kushina said while they started walking down the stairs towards the kitchen again.

Naruto had finished his breakfast and was currently making sure that he had all of the required school supplies he needed.

"Hey kiddo, did you get your PE uniform out of the dryer?" Minato said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto looked in his backpack and saw he didn't, he gave his dad one of his goofy grins before heading to the laundry room where his PE clothes were. Kushina smiled while also ruffling his hair while he walked by.

Once Naruto had everything packed and ready to go for school, he started heading to the door.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad, Love you!" Naruto yelled while opening the front door.

"Bye sweetie, have a good first day. Make sure you stay out of trouble!" Kushina yelled.

"Bye kiddo, have a good day! Make sure you meet a cute girl!" Minato chuckled as Naruto turned and stuck his tongue out at his dad. Kushina elbowed Minato in the gut once Naruto closed the front door heading to his new school.

(Naruto's walk to school)

Naruto had to walk through a trail in the forest to get to the main road. His house was located on the outskirts of the town's main road, which was surrounded by thick forests.

Naruto loved the house his mom and dad chose to get, it had the appearance of a log cabin on the outside, which was a redwood giving it a nice outdoorsy feel to it. The inside of the house was very nice as well, it was a three story house with a basement and attic, it had five bedrooms, three backrooms, a nice sized kitchen, two dining rooms, and two family rooms.

He and his parents weren't rich they just had good paying jobs and good money saving skills.

Naruto's walk to school would take him approximately thirty to forty minutes because he had the house in the forest and not super close to the school. His parents said the walking would be good for him for when he goes through his transformation and that it would get him used to the long distances of traveling on foot.

The town wasn't super big but it wasn't super small either. The school was located across from the Town Hall which was the dead smackin' center of the town. All of the important festivals, carnivals, and celebrations were held in the front of the Town Hall. Right across from the Town Hall was the Town's biggest and prettiest park. It had many fountains and rocks which added to it's natural look.

The school was pretty good sized, it was a school mixed of High Schoolers and Middle Schoolers, but they were technically separated by building and periods. In the middle of the school there was a courtyard kind of lunch area, where rallies and the fun Fridays where held. The cafeteria and the gymnasium where two of the biggest buildings on campus. The library was the next biggest.

Naruto was a middle schooler so he went onto the smaller side of the campus. Naruto's side of the campus consisted of six buildings (not including the shared gymnasium and cafeteria.) The buildings were labeled Buildings A-D. The A building held mostly English classes, the B mostly had history with some science, C consisted of Math, and D had Science and the Boys PE changing room. The Girl's changing room was located in a portable building between the C and the B building. (Gotta keep them perverted boys and girls away from each other [I'm not gonna say just boys cause I know there are some perverted girls out there too].)

(Time Skip 30 minutes)

Naruto walked through the Town's Central Park, admiring the fountains, trees, and flowers. He thought the Central Park was one of the best places to go in the town. He also loved a certain restaurant (guess which one!!)

He decided he would sit down for a bit since he left really early, so his first period didn't start until thirty minutes from then.

Occasionally, Naruto would see some people out walking around, opening up their shops, or getting something to eat before work. Naruto didn't really like the people of the town that much, they weren't very nice and didn't give a damn if you were there or not. Almost all of the people would socialize with others and talk to all the other townspeople but if you were someone new to the town, they casted you aside.

Maybe that's how it worked with all of the other villagers as well; maybe everyone was pushed aside at a time because they were new? Or maybe it was just him. The people were very welcoming to his parents but they never gave him a second look.

'Man, all of the nicest places have the most rotten people... It doesn't make sense; they were so welcoming to my mom and dad. Why do they look at me like that? Is it because of the marks on my face?' Naruto thought as he stared into the fountain in front of him.

Not noticing how long he had been trapped in his thoughts, he realized he about ten minutes left to get to school. It wasn't a problem he just didn't realize how long he'd been staring at the fountain.

Naruto got up from the bench he was sitting on and started heading out of the park and to his school.

(Time Jump [At school)

Lot's of kids were already on campus when Naruto arrived at school. Instead of going to period one like all of the other kids, Naruto had to go to the office to get his schedule, locker, and his school provided textbooks.

The office wasn't big but it wasn't small. It had many a couple halls and many rooms for meetings, there was the nurse's office, the principal's and secretary's office. The front desk was big, it had four stations and four women occupied each station.

Naruto walked into the office and already felt uncomfortable. He walked up to the very front of the desk where the first lady was typing something on her computer.

"Uh... Excuse me?" Naruto asked quietly but loud enough for the lady to hear it.

The lady looked up from her computer and looked at Naruto. She smiled at him and asked, "Hello, what do you need?"

"Um, hi, I'm new here and need my schedule, locker, and textbooks." Naruto stated still very quietly.

"Okay, what's you first and last name and what are your parent or guardian's names?"

"Oh, um... I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My mom's name is Kushina Uzumaki, and my dad is Minato Namikaze."

"Okay, I found you in our system, I just need to print out your schedule. I'll be right back sweetie." The office lady said, walking into a room with a large printer.

Naruto smiled a little with the fact that this office lady was really nice compared to the one's at his old schools. Though she was really nice he couldn't help but feel that this school still wasn't going to be any better. Maybe even worse for him instead.

The office lady who was printing his schedule and came back and said, "The printer is jammed and needs to be worked on so I'm going to have to write down your schedule for you, okay?"

"Oh, yeah. That's alright." Naruto responded patiently.

"This might take a little bit, you can take a seat over there until I'm finished with all of your information."

Naruto nodded and took a seat at the chairs by the entrances to the office.

A couple of the bells rang, signaling the students to switch to their next periods. Overall three bells rang before the lady finished up with Naruto's information on the schedule, locker and locker code, and his textbooks.

"Okay sweetie, I have your math, science, and history textbooks here. Your schedule. You locker number is locker 325 in the C building and your combo is

25-5-17. Okay so right now you go to your fourth period, which is the second half of English class. You already have your English textbook and all those right?"

"Yeah, I have all of the things that needed to be bought." Naruto replied.

"Good, I also provided you with a school handbook, there are a couple pages in there that need to be signed and returned by you or your parents, make sure those are returned by Friday okay?" The lady said.

"Okay, thank you."

"Of course, one more thing. There's no make-up or tattoos at school just so you know."

Naruto turned his head in confusion and raised an eyebrow. Then he saw the lady pointing to her cheeks. He finally understood what she meant.

"Oh these?" Naruto asked pointing to his own cheeks.

The office lady nodded.

"These are birthmarks, I don't really know why they look like that but they just do."

"Oh okay, how interesting. They're in the perfect position which makes them look artificial." The lady replied with an eye smile.

Naruto smiled back and walked towards the door, "Bye have a nice day!"

"Bye, don't forget you go to English class right now!"

Naruto walked out of the office and looked down at his schedule. He knew he had to go to English class, but he didn't know which building or room number it was in. The schedule said which building it was in but it didn't say the room number. He noticed a couple of students roaming around campus and a couple of yard duties, but he didn't want to go up and ask them. He was sure he could figure it out some how.

'Okay, my schedule says I have to go to the A building for English class. Okay that makes enough sense.' Naruto thought to himself while making his way into the A building.

'Ah, man I can't tell if this says A5 or A6... Wait... Okay it says A5.' Naruto finally figured out which classroom he was supposed to go to so he headed down the hall following the numbers leading up to five.

A5 was the last classroom to his right. Naruto hesitated because once he was in the classroom there was no getting back out until the end of the period. What if the people in this classroom weren't as nice as the office lady was about his birthmarks? What if they all laugh like last time?

'Well only one way to get this over with.' Naruto thought as he opened the door into the classroom.

Everyone looked away from what the teacher was doing and turned to look at who was walking in. They all just stared; they didn't move they all almost looked like dolls that were being held in one position.

This kinda creeped Naruto out until the teacher broke the silence.

"Oh you must be the new student the office was telling me about. They just called to let me know you were coming and that you might be a little late." The teacher said.

Naruto just nodded as he slowly started making his way to the teacher so he could find out what to do and where to go. The teacher beckoned to him to come to him and most likely introduce himself to the class. Naruto hated being introduced it made him very uncomfortable.

"Alright everyone, this is the new student I was telling you guys about. He will be in here during our third and forth period everyday. Make sure you make him feel as welcomed as possible." The teacher said, "Now, I'm Iruka and I'm your English teacher." He said to Naruto.

Naruto again just nodded and looked at his teacher blankly.

"Wow he's a lot quieter than everyone else was when they introduced themselves, they all were very eager to get themselves out there and be known." Iruka explained to Naruto once again.

Being put out there and being known was probably one of the last things he wanted right now, everyone was just staring as if they were waiting for him to do something embarrassing and screw his day up.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

'Crap, now I have to do the last thing I wanted to do today.' Naruto thought while looking at his new teacher frowning with a shy look.

"Now, there's no need to be shy. Everyone here will try to make feel as comfortable as possible okay?"

Naruto simply nodded and sighed slightly. He walked up closer to the class a bit. His hand was shaking and he felt like his heart was gonna explode from being nervous.

'There's only one way to get this over with, just do to get it over. Just do it to get this over with.' Naruto thought.

"It's okay, just tell them who you are and a little bit about yourself." Iruka said quietly.

Naruto took a deep breath in and thought about things that calm him down.

"Um... My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm thirteen years old and I've been to... five different school in the past... two years."

The class and Iruka went wide-eyed at how many schools Naruto had been to in the past two years.

'Shoot probably shouldn't have said that part.' Naruto thought.

Iruka finally snapped out of his shock-trance and asked, "Tell us a little more Naruto."

Naruto looked at his teacher with a face that said, "Please don't make me do this... Please!" Iruka knew how nerve racking this must have been to him so he let it go.

"Okay then, since Naruto doesn't feel like sharing anything else go ahead and do some silent reading on chapter 31 in your textbooks." Iruka said to the class as a motioned for Naruto to follow him.

Iruka went to his desk and grabbed some papers off of it. He looked at Naruto and said, "Okay, so these are a couple assignments that are required for this class. They are some of the subjects you weren't here for. I'm going to be giving you a tutor from one of my other periods. She's the top of her grade at this and can get you all caught up."

Iruka handed him a folder of many assignments.

'Is he trying to kill me with all of these and getting me a tutor,' Naruto thought. 'And not to mention he said she. She's probably gonna think I'm a complete idiot and not want to help me!'

Iruka continued talking to Naruto once he finished looking at the assignments he had given him.

"So, I have a couple seats available. There's a seat in the front of the class next to Itori, there's one in the middle next to Shime, or you can sit in the back row by yourself." Iruka explained as he pointed to the seats available.

'Eh, Yeah I'm taking the back row. Those guys down really make me feel comfortable' Naruto thought.

"I'll take the seat in the back, if that's alright." Naruto said quietly.

"I thought so. Okay, you can sit in the back seat closest to the window, behind Sakura." Iruka pointed to the left side of the classroom in the back, "Sakura if you could raise your hand please."

Sakura looked slightly confused about being asked to raise her in the middle of a silent reading. She looked at Iruka and saw the new student walking to the desk behind her. She smiled at him as he walked by.

'All right! I get to make the first impression on the new kid! He's a little shy though; he's going to be a bit difficult to work with. But, he's cute too!' Sakura thought while she "read" her textbook.

Iruka looked at Sakura and beckoned her over to his desk.

"Sakura, would you show Naruto around and stuff? He's a little shy and doesn't like to talk to people he doesn't know, but I think you could get him to open up a bit. What do ya say?"

"Sure sensei, I'm perfectly fine showing him around a bit." Sakura replied with an eye smile.

"Thanks, Sakura. You can show him to his classes, I already contacted your teachers to let them know you'll be helping him out. Plus I saw that you two have a couple classes together." Iruka said while looking at Naruto.

Naruto was just looking at his textbook. Sakura looked over to him as well, 'He looks so... sad. I wonder why.' She thought.

Finally, the bell rang for their two minute passing period. All of the kids washed out of the classroom, leaving Naruto, Sakura, and Iruka left.

Iruka walked Sakura over to Naruto who was putting his textbook in his backpack.

"Naruto, this is Sakura. She will be showing you around to your classes and such." Iruka said smiling at Naruto.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto!" Sakura said holding out her hand for a handshake.

Naruto looked at her hand questionably wondering if this was some kind of game she was playing. Then, Sakura grabbed his hand with her non-extended one and put his hand in her offered handshake.

"You don't need to be so shy Naruto. It's okay I don't bite." Sakura laughed giving him an eye smile, " Come on I'll show you around."

Sakura made sure Naruto and her had everything before she pulled him out of the classroom.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he was completely confused on whether or not he should try and get out of her grip or let her keep showing him around. He hasn't even talked to her or said hello to her. Usually people would get offended and take it as he was just too stuck up or thought he was too good to talk to them, or they would have beaten him up already.

'Maybe this school is different then all the other ones. Maybe, I can fit in.' Naruto thought as he slightly smiled.

Sakura looked back just as he was smiling to himself. "Hey! There you go smile a bit more, it shows people you are friendly and not someone who would bite their heads off if they got close enough!"

Naruto quickly put away the small smile and put his confused sad face back on. He got a bit embarrassed that he was caught off guard like that.

"Aw, Naruto. Why'd you lose the smile? Don't look so depressed and sad all the time. You can smile in front me don't worry. Oh, and you can talk to me too you know. You don't have to keep your mouth shut all day." Sakura said still smiling.

Naruto even though he got the okay to talk he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh yeah, by the way Naruto. Are those whisker marks on your face tattoos?" Sakura asked pointing to his cheeks, "They're really cool."

Finally, Naruto said something, "They're... Birthmarks..."

"Wow, that's amazing, those are birthmarks? They are perfectly lined up. It almost makes them look fake." Sakura said looking at his face with amazement, "The other thing that's amazing is that I got you to talk a bit!"

Naruto flinched at Sakura's enthusiasm and happiness levels of just getting him to say two words.

'Wow, she sure is something else.' Naruto thought, 'Maybe I can actually make... a friend.'

Naruto smiled at the energy though and chose not to hide smiling from her. Sakura smiled back and asked, "What's your next class?"

Naruto took out his schedule from his pocket and handed it to Sakura.

"Okay, you go to science class next, D1. I'm in the class next to it so I can show where to go after that. Come on follow me." Sakura said as she started jogging towards the D building.

Naruto followed Sakura into the D building. She pointed to the very first classroom to his left, he nodded and started towards the classroom.

"Good luck Naruto, make sure you wait outside your class so I can show you where your next class is. Bye!" Sakura said as she walked into her classroom.

Naruto instantly felt nervous again without the support of Sakura. He felt alone again like he wasn't going to fit in and the people of this class were just going to laugh at him and make him feel unwelcomed or were they going to make him feel welcomed as Sakura and Iruka had.

'Hopefully I won't have to introduce myself again. And please don't make me sit next to anyone.' Naruto thought as he hesitantly opened the door.

Again, the students found the door and who was coming through it far more interesting than the things they were learning about. Naruto recognized a few of the students from his English class but only about two or three of them.

"You must be the new guy." The teacher said, she was average height, skinny, she had black hair, and brown eyes (I changed her eye color to be a little bit more natural in this world).

"My name is Ms. Kurenai Yūhi. Go ahead and introduce yourself to the class." She said, beckoning him to the front of the class.

'Man I swear if I have to do this in every class I think I'm gonna go nuts.' Naruto unnoticeably sighed and walked up to the front of the class.

'I need something else to say than my crappy school transfer trips, but what? Maybe tell them about the whiskers and tell them how they're not tattoos but birthmarks?' Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, 'Okay just start out simple and say my name like I did last time.'

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I'm thirteen years old." Naruto paused and glanced up at his teacher.

She looked back down at him and said, "Go ahead tell them more about yourself."

'Crap.'

"Um... I like to walk through the forest... eh, and hang out with my family." He looked at his teacher again.

Kurenai looked at Naruto again, knowing that that was all she would get out of him on his own. "Okay, very good. Is there anything anyone would like to ask Naruto about?"

Naruto quickly stiffened up as almost everyone in the class raised their hands. 'No no no no no no no! Why's have to ask that... Although most of them are probably gonna ask about my birthmarks. Better get that out of the way.'

"Marks on my face... are birthmarks." Naruto said with his head facing the floor but his eyes on the class.

Literally all of the hands went down. 'Of course.' Naruto turned to Kurenai once again looking for something to do instead of just standing there doing nothing like a complete idiot.

"Okay, class work on your paragraphs explaining the convection on how and why it happens. Naruto follow me." Kurenai said as she went to her desk picking up a folder bigger than the one Iruka gave him. She handed it to him saying, "You will have the same tutor for science that you do English. Make sure this is all returned in two weeks."

'Two weeks, I wouldn't be able to finish this amount of work in two months!' Naruto thought as he looked at the amount of work that was in the folder.

"Okay you can go ahead and sit at the table closet to the door over there. Make sure you sit at the seat closest to the cabinet."

There weren't really desks in the classroom like all the rest. The science classes have more of tall black surfaced conjoined table. The tables didn't have regular chairs like all the other classes; they had stools, which made a lot of noise if you pulled them out without lifting them off the ground first.

Unfortunately, the chair made a lot of noise when it was pulled out and instantly grabbed the attention of almost the whole class, plus earning a few chuckles here and there.

'Great that was the last thing I needed, to draw attention to myself. Why did they even think it was that funny? Was it because it kind sounded like a fart? Man if so, that's super immature. Although I most likely would've laughed a bit if it was me who pulled out the chair...' Naruto thought to himself as he sat down on The Stool of Embarrassment.

The class went by slowly and was quite boring because he knew almost all of the stuff Kurenai was teaching them. He also noticed some small glances coming his way from some of the students. He knew they were probably just curious and studying him because he was the new student so he let them observe a little bit. Although, it did make him feel a bit uncomfortable after a while.

Finally the cursed bell rang. Naruto quickly gathered his stuff and waited outside his classroom for Sakura.

As promised Sakura met him outside his classroom, but she had another person with her too. She had blonde hair, in a ponytail, and light blue eyes, nowhere near a vibrant as Naruto's piercing cerulean blue eyes.

That was another thing interesting about Naruto. His eyes were always very vibrant and usual varied in color with his emotions.

"Naruto! This is Ino, she's one of my closest friends." Sakura explained to Naruto who was giving her his shy, embarrassed, and uncomfortable, [cute] look.

"Hi, nice to meet you. You're a quiet one aren't you?" Ino said, holding out her hand for a handshake.

Naruto just stood there looking at her hand, practically doing the same thing he did to Sakura. For some reason it didn't surprise him that Ino did the same thing Sakura did and kind of forced the handshake.

"Man Sakura, he really is shy. You weren't kidding. I think we can get him out of his shell in a little bit." Ino said smirking at Sakura who was returning the devilish smirk. The mischievous smirks between the two girls unsettled Naruto a bit.

Naruto didn't say a word but just tapped Sakura's shoulder and pointed to his schedule.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Okay let's see." Sakura took the schedule of Naruto's hands as she studied it, she scrunched up her nose when she saw the class he had next, "Oh boy, you got Kakashi's class next. Man good luck. If you thought the other classes made you embarrassed during your introduction, your in for a very uncomfortable class period."

"Don't worry I have this class too. He's not that bad once you get used to his class. He's really laid back and usually lets us do or work when we want. But there is one thing I think you might now like about the class." Ino said.

Naruto looked up from his schedule in Sakura's hands and looked at Ino.

"Hn?" Was all Naruto said, he didn't even open his mouth when he said it.

Ino then continued to talk about Kakashi's class, "Well, he has this thing about students working together and not working separately and alone. He'll probably shove you in a group to work with for the time being."

Ino was right; Naruto didn't like the idea at all. Actually he hated the idea of working with random people. He'd possibly be fine if he was in a group with Ino, she seemed nice enough, but he still didn't know her that well considering that he met her about five minutes ago.

"Well we really should get going to our class, you got permission to be a little late right Ino?" Sakura asked Ino as they started walking to the next building.

"Yeah I got my pass in my history binder." Ino said holding up her history binder, "Oh hey, Naru. Did you get one of these yet?"

Naruto noticed how she used a nickname for him, it kind of weirded him out. He nodded as he took his own binder out of his backpack.

"Okay good, now we should really get to class. Bye now they already finished the warm-up without us." Ino said grabbing Naruto's hand, dragging to the B building.

'Man, these two are almost exactly alike... They both did the same thing with the handshake and dragging me to class. It's no wonder why these two are best friends.' Naruto thought as Ino dragged him.

They got to Kakashi's class and stopped outside the door. Ino reached for the handle before she suddenly stopped and turned to look at Naruto.

He already knew that she was going to ask him about the marks, so he decided he would just say it before she could ask.

"They're... Birthmarks."

"Wow, I guess you already knew what I was going to say. That's really cool." Ino then went wide-eyed, "OH MY GOSH! You talked!"

Naruto was pretty sure she had gotten the whole B building's attention with the way she blurted it out. Naruto's worries were confirmed when he saw through the window of the door that almost every student was trying to see who had yelled out randomly.

Ino opened the door and some of the student made faces as if to say. "Oh, should've known it was Ino yelling."

The teacher, which Naruto guessing was Kakashi walked up to Ino and Naruto. (I'm not gonna explain what Kakashi looks like cause most of you probably already know.)

"You must be the new guy, Naruto right?" Kakashi said.

Naruto just nodded as Kakashi practically picked Naruto up and put him in the front of the class.

"Go ahead tell something about you." He said as Naruto just stared at him with bug eyes. Naruto them went up to Kakashi and asked, "What am I supposed to say?" Naruto wasn't dumb he just didn't know what to say and didn't really like anything he said in the first two classes.

"Hmm... You know. The usual. Your favorite things... What you hate the most... Dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that." Kakashi explained lazily.

'I sure ain't gonna say all that...'

Naruto slowly turned around and walked a little closer to the front this the classroom.

"Um... My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like to sketch... and write on my free time... I guess..." he said as he turned back to Kakashi and looked at him. Kakashi walked up again and practically did the same thing Kurenai did and asked the class what questions they had for him.

A couple hands went up and Kakashi just nudged Naruto signaling him to pick on someone. He really didn't want to do it though, but he thought he might as well so it to get it over with.

He looked around the room trying to fins someone who didn't give off a bad or arrogant vibe. So far there were only a couple but he still didn't want to pick on anyone.

Suddenly, someone stood up saying, "You're taking too long so here's my question. What's with the whiskers? It ain't Halloween so you should drop the cat costume, Kitty."

This bugged Naruto a bit, he could tell the boy was no good by the aura he was giving off was no good either. His smirk gave him a bad feeling in his stomach.

The boy had brown hair and unusually pointy K-9s. He also had some red arrows on his cheeks, which Naruto guessed meant to resemble fangs. He kinda reminded Naruto of a dog.

"Kiba sit down." Kakashi said sternly as he rolled his eyes.

"What Kakashi-sensei, I'm just messing with the dumb-blond Kitty Cat." Kiba smirked.

Naruto suddenly felt KI levels spike as he saw Ino rising out of her chair. Apparently, Ino took offense to the comment Kiba made on Naruto being a "Dumb Blonde". It was pretty offensive towards blondes because it was practically judging them of their intelligence based off their hair color.

Kiba slowly coward away, shrinking in his chair as Ino glared daggers at him.

"Okay, now that Kiba is done being rude I think we can continue." Kakashi continued with his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's shoulder was apparently tiny and scrawny looking when Kakashi had his hand on it, making Naruto feel very vulnerable and small.

"You can sit next to Ino... Her partner is gone today and I'm sure wouldn't mind you sitting there for today."

Naruto was glad he could sit next to someone he was slightly familiar with. As Naruto walked past Kiba's desk, Kiba attempted to trip him by putting a foot out in the middle of the aisle. Kiba failed at trying to trip Naruto, as Naruto instantly saw what he was trying to do and took a bigger step forward to avoid it. Kiba let out a low growl and then meowed as if mocking Naruto's birthmarks.

Naruto didn't want to show it but Kiba really rubbed him the wrong way. He didn't want to give Kiba the satisfaction of angering or upsetting him, so he just brushed it off the best he could.

Ino smiled at Naruto who returned her gesture with a small smile back. He sat down putting his backpack behind his chair while grabbing a couple pencils and pens out of it as well.

The rest of history was boring to Naruto. Ino was also right about him being put into a group for their "teamwork" projects. Luckily he was in the same four-person group as Ino. The other two kids didn't really participate in any of the work, which was perfectly all right with Naruto. Ino didn't like it though; she thought it was unfair that they made Naruto and her do all the work themselves as they just relaxed.

The bell rang and Ino and Naruto met up with Sakura who showed him to the next class. The class had been boring, and to Naruto's dismay he had to introduce himself again. This class was called FLEX; this was usually the period where people got extra help of did fun things if they didn't need it. Naruto was placed in one of the fun FLEX's. During the class they watched videos and placed games. Naruto didn't really want to play or watch though, the things just didn't really interest him much, and neither Ino or Sakura were in the same group.

Finally, it was lunchtime, much to Naruto's relief. The students were aloud to eat outside in the courtyard area during lunch. Not really knowing where else to go he looked for Sakura hoping it was alright to hang out with her.

"Naruto! Over hear!" It was Ino who called him, Sakura was smiling at him who was next to Ino.

Naruto was relieved that he didn't have to wander around campus to find them. He walked over to them and smiled at them.

He smiled more often but still never really talked.

"So, how'd your first day been?" Sakura asked as she opened up her own lunch from home.

Naruto just shrugged and made a face say "Could've started off a little better."

"So what do you think of the classes so far?" Ino asked.

Again Naruto said nothing but made a face signaling them as to say that they were boring.

"You do know you can talk Naruto. If someone only saw you reply by making faces, they'd probably think you were mute." Sakura giggled.

Usually, people got annoyed when he didn't talk and they'd usually get really impatient with him and not wait for him to open up. Sakura and Ino were different in that way, they actually had the patients for him to open up a bit.

Naruto smiled slightly and nodded.

"Hey, Naruto don't you have a lunch?" Ino asked looking around Naruto's backpack.

"Hm..." Naruto slightly said.

"Lunch. Don't you have one?" Sakura asked this time.

Naruto had completely forgotten to make himself a lunch last night.

"Oh... Um, No. I forgot to pack one last night... I guess." Naruto quietly said.

Sakura reached into her lunch bag and placed a sandwich in front of Naruto.

"No, it's okay. I'm not hungry." At the same time Naruto's stomach thought otherwise as it growled, demanding to be fed.

Naruto blushed a bit and looked away from the two now giggling girls.

"Hey, didn't you say you weren't hungry?" Sakura asked as she waved the sandwich in front of the flustered Naruto.

Once again, Naruto was about to say no but his stomach kept protesting. It didn't make him take the sandwich, though he just blushed deeper.

Ino looked at Naruto and grabbed her fruit cup and started waving it in front of him too. Now he knew they were just trying to get him to eat, and he knew they weren't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine..." Naruto pouted. Normally, Naruto wouldn't pass on food but he felt like it just wasn't right to have other people give him their food just so that he would be able to eat.

Ino and Sakura both said, "Yay!" at the exact same time, obviously showing that they were satisfied that they won. Sakura gave the sandwich to Naruto and Ino gave the fruit cup to him as well. To Naruto's surprise, they both had another one of each.

"I knew today would be a good day to pack duplicates!" Sakura smiled.

Naruto ate the sandwich quietly. The girls were both amazed at how small of bites he was taking. It was almost how a mouse would eat.

Naruto noticed the two girls looking at him. "Wha?"

"Oh it's nothing really, it's just you take such tiny bites. It's adorable." Ino squealed.

Naruto blushed out of embarrassment slightly. Not only where they observing his eating habits, but Ino literally called him adorable.

Sakura nodded and pulled out a headband with ears on them. She walked behind Naruto and put them on his head. Now he was just confused. Ino took her phone out and took a picture.

"Awwwww, he looks so cute!" Sakura and Ino squealed, practically in unison.

"Ino send me that picture please!"

"Yup I will" Ino replied.

Naruto took the Headband of Embarrassment off and put them on Sakura's lunch bag very slowly. He was still trying to register what was going on. He continued eating looking a little more wary about the girls.

They were still giggling and looking at Ino's phone. He was pretty sure they were still looking at the pictures they took of him. Actually he knew they because he saw the reflection of the screen on their eyes.

Other students walking by just looked at Ino and Sakura like they were crazy. Naruto was pretty sure that they actually were a bit crazy, but of course in a good way.

Everything from then on at the beginning of lunch was going smoothly, they would talk and laugh about some of the teachers, and they would eat their lunches and give Naruto a couple things as well. It was at the end of lunch things started to go downhill.

Things went bad when Kiba and his annoying group walked by them. Ino and Sakura said they had to go to the restroom, so that left Naruto alone and vulnerable.

"Oh hey look, this is the little Kitty Cat I was talkin' about." Kiba said nudging his smug looking friends.

Naruto instantly knew it was Kiba behind him, but he didn't turn around to acknowledge him.

"Hey Kitty Cat, turn around." Kiba said with a more annoyed tone, he could tell Naruto was ignoring him, "I said turn around!"

Kiba then forcefully turned Naruto around to face him and his gang. Naruto tried his best to get out of Kiba's grip but he wouldn't loosen it a bit. It was a very unfair match due to Kiba being about a half foot taller and bigger than him muscle wise. Naruto was tiny compared to him right now.

Kiba was getting annoyed with Naruto for trying to get him to let go, but was satisfied to see that he was struggling. Finally, Kiba raised his hand and swung it at Naruto's face. He wasn't going to slap him but he was going to scratch him, knowing it would leave a deep gash on his face.

Kiba's nails were very sharp and dug into Naruto's face. It stung as he slashed his cheek. He left some very deep gashes; there were four claw-like marks across his cheek.

He noticed there was quite the amount of blood on Kiba's hand and an even bigger amount on his own. The blood had dripped onto his uniform's shirt, staining it.

Kiba and his group laughed and walked away from where Naruto was now sitting on the ground. People were looking at Kiba and Naruto, some looked very worried for Naruto other were smirking.

Sakura and Ino came back, they were laughing at something until they saw the bloody Naruto.

"Oh my god! Naruto what happened?" Sakura asked rushing over to Naruto.

Ino took out one of her napkins out of her lunch bag and handed it to Naruto. He put the napkin to his face, which only left the napkin in a bloody mess. The napkin didn't get a fraction of the blood off his face.

They decided to take him to the nurse. They insisted on going in with him but the nurse didn't want them in there while she worked on Naruto's wounds.

Naruto just sat in the chair, in the nurses office, not saying a word. He just looked down at his feet.

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to need you to look up for me okay." The nurse said as she held some towels and bandages.

Naruto did as he was told and looked up for her. The nurse put some rubbing alcohol on one of the towels and slowly brought it to his face.

The towels stung as the alcohol made contact with the open scratch marks.

He flinched and brought his face a little way from the towel, which was already covered in blood.

"I'm sorry it's going to burn a bit. It's cleaning the cuts and making sure that it doesn't get infected."

Naruto relaxed a bit and let the nurse clean the gashes. He still winced from the burning it caused but didn't pull away like the first time. One the nurse was done cleaning and wiping away some of the blood she analyzed the wounds carefully.

"Okay, so how did you get this?" She asked Naruto, "Did an animal do this?"

Naruto didn't shook his head in response.

"A person did this?" The nurse said looking at the animal like scratches, "Who was it exactly?"

The nurses sounded suspicious a little bit.

Naruto didn't want to be a snitch but right now the inner Naruto was shouting, "COME ON! SNITCH ON THAT DOG BREATHED JERK!"

"Come on, you can't cover this up from us we need to know." The nurse pried.

"It... was Kiba." Was all Naruto could say.

The nurse rolled her eyes, "Figures, he's always attacking the new students."

"He's done this before?" Naruto asked, he wasn't surprised exactly just a little curious that's all.

"Yes, but not to this extent through. This is the worst scratch I've treated so far. It's gonna need stitches , but that's not something I can do here. I'll call your parents and ask them to pick you up, Okay?"

"NO! Uh, they're both at work and won't get off until school is out... so..." Naruto panicked.

"Um, are you sure? I could leave them a voice mail." The nurse offered.

"No, really it's fine." Naruto continued.

"It needs stitches right away though, I don't want the wound to stay opened. Well, if I can't get ahold of your family all I can do is cover it up with bandages and hope it doesn't get infected.

"It'll be fine... I can tell my parents about it and get it fixed up, it's no worry." Naruto said as the nurse started to put some gauze and medical tape on the wounds.

"Make sure you tell your parents though, legally I'm supposed to get a parent or guardian to take you to the doctor for this kind of thing. I could get in trouble for this but, I guess I don't have a choice." The nurse responded as she finished up the bandages on Naruto's face, "Okay, you're all good to go for now. The bell's about to ring so hurry along."

"Okay, thank you." Naruto replied as he grabbed his stuff to leave.

'Man I think I'm going to meet all of the office people in one week, that'll be something.'

Sakura and Ino were waiting outside the office for Naruto.

"Naruto, are you okay? What'd the nurse say?" Ino pried.

"It's gonna need stitches." Naruto shrugged.

"You sure it's okay? There's still quite a bit of blood." Sakura added.

"Yeah it's fine, I'm gonna tell my parents after school. They should be able to fix it up in no time."

Sakura just looked at the bandage on Naruto's face, she noticed the bandage was slightly too small for the scratches. Some blood was still dripping down his cheek. She got some tissues from her backpack and wiped the dripping blood from his cheek.

Naruto was startled and let out a tiny "Eep" which caused Ino and Sakura to laugh at him. He blushed a light shade of crimson from embarrassment.

"It's okay, I'm just getting some blood off your face." Sakura kept wiping the blood away, "The bleeding hasn't stopped completely yet."

"Thanks Sakura. It'll be fine though. We should start getting to our next period don't you think? The bell should ring soon." Naruto started walking to the court yard area, "What class is next guys?"

"Oh, let's see for our 8-9 period? Sakura and I have math, can I see your schedule real quick Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Yeah sure." He pulled out his schedule from his pocket and gave it to Ino.

"Cool! We all have the same 8-9 period!" Sakura yelped. She was peering over Ino's shoulder reading the schedule as well, "We go to the C building next."

Naruto nodded and started walking with Ino and Sakura to the C building for their next class.

(Time Jump [few minutes until the end of the day bell])

'Geez, why is math so freaking boring? When are we really going to need to know any of this stuff in real life anyway? Honestly?' Naruto pondered.

Naruto had to introduce him self in this class as well, he didn't like it at all. Although that was probably the highlight of the class right now. He wasn't even paying attention to what the teacher was talking about really.

One step equations weren't really that interesting at the moment. He was more focused on what he was going to tell his parents about the scratches he had gotten. He couldn't heal them himself yet since he hadn't gone through the pre-transformation stage of a Shifter and even if he could do that, what would the people at school think about it?

Of course there's always the big fat truth too. Although Naruto didn't want to tell his parents about the scratches he did kind of want to get Kiba in trouble. I know messed up right? But who could blame him? A jerk like Kiba should get in trouble for doing things like this and from what Naruto heard, it's not the first time he's done it. He just didn't want to tell his parents about of because who knows, they might try to do something to stop it from happening again.

'Come one when is the stupid bell gonna ring?' Naruto thought as he glanced at the clock behind him, 'Great, only five minutes! Might as well pay for the last five minutes of class...'

Finally the five minutes were over and the bell rang. Sakura practically jumped out of her seat.

"Woo! Time to go home!" Ino yelled enthusiastically, putting her math supplies in her backpack.

"Ino, calm yourself, it's only Monday. Save the energy for Friday." Sakura said, "Hey Naruto, how do you get home?"

"Hm, oh I walk home." He responded as he put his own stuff away along with all of the work he needed done from this one class.

"Do you want a ride home? My mom wouldn't mind." Sakura stated.

"Oh no, I live a while from here. You don't need to go through the trouble."

"It's really no trouble at all, I don't mind."

Ino looked at Sakura and smirked, "Sakura are you sure you aren't asking him because you like him are you?"

"I do not like him like that! I'm just being nice is all, Ino Pig." Sakura defended.

"Sure you are, Forehead. I know you well enough to know how you work." Ino laughed.

Sakura just started mumbling things under her breath, the things were inaudible to the regular human but for Naruto the things were perfectly audible. And let me tell you the things she was saying were not nice.

Sakura noticed Naruto staring at her wide eyed as she mumbled under her breath. 'Did he hear what I was saying? I gosh I hope not. How would he even be able to hear it though?' Sakura pondered as the three started walking out of the class.

"So back to what I was asking, are you sure you don't want a ride?" She continued.

"I'm sure, thanks though." Naruto replied, "I live a little too far for that so."

"Okay, well bye guys I gotta go. See ya tomorrow!" Sakura yelled as she ran to her mom's car.

"I have to go too. Bye see you tomorrow Naruto!" Ino said while she started walking the direction of her house.

Naruto turned to the direction his house as well. He leisurely walked across the town's Central Park.

Ino started to walk the direction of Sakura's mom's car, so she got out to see what was up.

"Mom, is it okay if I walk with Ino for today?" Sakura asked her mom.

"Yeah, just be careful. Try to get home before eight if you go to her place, okay?"

"Yeah thanks mom! Love you!" She said to her mom as she left the car.

Sakura made her way over to Ino. She was gesturing for her to hurry so she ran across the street.

"Okay, okay. I'm here what's the rush?" Sakura wheezed.

"Come on, before I loose sight of him!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and started pulling her the opposite direction they came from.

"Ino, where are we going? Your house is the other way."

"I know." She simply stated.

"Then, where are we going?" Sakura said almost shouting.

"We're following someone and I don't want to lose them! Now hurry up!"

"Who are we follo..." Ino, coming to a sudden stop and ducking behind a bush, cut her off. She looked through the leaves of the bush to see who they were following, "Ino, why are we following Naruto? What's going on?"

"Come on don't tell me you forgot." Ino whispered.

Sakura just gave Ino a puzzled look. She sighed at her expression and opened her mouth to say something until she quickly stood up and continued her pursuit on Naruto. She followed, having no idea why they were following Naruto around.

'Why do I feel like I'm being watched? Is someone following me?' Naruto thought to himself as he quickened his pace.

'Swear if it's Kiba following me...'

He quickly turned around to see if anyone was behind him, but he didn't see anything. He couldn't smell anything because he was facing the breeze so any traces of scent would be blowing away from me, so that was useless.

'I may be able to hear them if I pay close enough attention. Or maybe...' Naruto grinned mischievously to himself as he purposely made a wrong turn.

'Well if they're following me home, might as well give them a bit of and interesting trip.

Sakura and Ino saw Naruto turn down a street and they started running to the corner, not turning just in case he was turned around.

Naruto took another turn into the forest as Sakura and Ino were still hiding behind the corner fence.

The girls then came out and turned the corner down the street Naruto had turned down, only to find that he was not there.

"What the heck." Ino shrieked.

"Ino be quiet, he may still be around." Sakura hushed.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking and listening on the branch of a tree.

'Why were Sakura and Ino following me?' Naruto wondered.

Sakura and Ino were looking down the streets trying to find where Naruto could have gone. Apparently they were completely oblivious to the fact that he could have gone into the forest.

'Well, looks like I got them off my trail, I guess I can go home. That was kind of upsetting though, it was way to easy to get them off my trail. Guess I'm just used to doing that kind of stuff with my parents.' Naruto took a shortcut through the forest to the direction of his house.

'I'll just ask Sakura and Ino about this tomorrow at school. Who knows maybe they were just curious. Or maybe they're just a little creepy, well I'll just have to wait and see.'

A/N: (11/7/16) Well, that was my first chapter. I know there are a lot of weird things going on and all is to be explained in the upcoming chapters. I will try to upload a new chapter every two weeks on the weekends. Please give me ideas on what to do for up coming chapters and future fics!

(12/18/17) This story has been moved over from Wattpad, check me out there as well! Same username as here!


	2. Chapter 2

The walk home through the forest was quiet and relaxing for Naruto. Whenever he was there he felt comfortable and at ease. It was always a place where he could think and give himself time to process his thoughts. Maybe it was his inner animal that made him enjoy it so much, or maybe it was just him.

It took Naruto twenty minutes to get to his house. Naruto sighed as he went over the events that went down today at school. He then got his house key out and unlocked his front door.  
When he walked in the house was bustling with noises. His mom was in the kitchen doing the dishes, and his dad was in the living room playing video games.

Apparently, his parents didn't notice he walked into the house because they kept doing what they were doing. He thought he was lucky that they didn't notice yet, he quickly tiptoed up the stairs to his room.

He silently closed his door and set his backpack down on his bed and took out all of his assignments, and there were quite a lot of them. He had 12 History assignment, 15 math and ELA assignments, 13 science. He missed two of the classes while he was in the office so there was probably going to be more work once he when to those classes too. Since there were only 12 History assignments he decided to start off with those. History was easy for him anyway, he just thought it was really boring and kind of irrelevant to the everyday life as an adult unless you were gonna work at a museum or become a history teacher or something like that.

Before he started his beloved mountain of work he got changed out of his school uniform and into something more comfortable. He put on a plain orange T-shirt and jean shorts. He didn't touch his hair it was pretty much useless if he tried. he never could figure out why his hair was never able to be tamed, his dad could keep his hair down when he needed to.

'Guess I should start working, or maybe I should go and tell my parents I'm home. They might think I haven't gotten back yet and get worried. Yeah, that works.' Naruto thought. He was completely procrastinating and trying to put off doing his work.

Naruto quietly cracked open his door and peeked out into the hallway. There was still the sound of his mom in the kitchen and his dad playing his very loud first-person shooter game. Slowly and surely he stepped out smirking as he was thinking about trying to scare his parents. Although, pranking and scaring a full-fledged Rumunous like his parents, is near to impossible to do. Still, Naruto thought that maybe today they would be a little _too_ preoccupied to notice.

He was able to keep himself very quiet going down the stairs, he was surprised they hadn't noticed him yet. They usually sensed him by the time he was opening his door. This made Naruto excited, he always tried to scare his parents when he had free time but always failed because of their animals senses, and to make it worse they were wolf Rumunous which had great noses among ten times harder than it would with a lion or coyote Rumunous, those were the most common. He was lucky they were Fox Rumunous, they had amazing hearing and sense of smell which would practically make it impossible for someone to sneak up on them. Though Fox Rumunous haven't been seen for decades and nobody expected one anytime soon. Their bloodline had been thought to have been destroyed and extinct.

Slowly, Naruto stalked into the living room. He stopped and wondered which one of his parents he should try and sneak up on. 'Let's see mom would be very difficult to even get close to and to top it off she's hecka scary whenever I try to pull something. Dad, he... Hm. He's pretty childish.' Naruto pondered, still crouched down looking at his parents. 'Dad it is then!' Naruto decided to try his dad because he was pretty childish and wouldn't try to snap your neck if you attempted to prank one of them.

Since that was decided he started to stalk towards where his father was sitting. He had headphones on and was really focused on that was going on with his game. The headphones were plugged into his phone probably playing music, while his eyes were glued to the TV screen.

Naruto looked back to see if his mother had sensed him, and much to his luck and shock, she hadn't. He wondered if they were just really distracted, they always caught him and he never got this close, and only is mom and dad could ever sneak up on each other. 'Weird' Only a Rumunous can sneak up on a Rumunous because most knew how to mask there presence. Although, some didn't know how to and some didn't know how to control masking their presence.

Minato's back was right in from of Naruto now. He had no idea Naruto was even home so his reaction would be amusing when he notices that he's been home for quite some time.

Minato was really concentrated on his game, Naruto noticed something too. He was playing his game, _and_ he had beaten his high score. For Naruto that was a big no-no, nobody was to beat Naruto's high score.

'Now I definitely need my revenge.' Naruto thought, still advancing on his dad. He was still on all fours crawling towards his father.

Finally, he was in the vicinity to pounce, and pounce he did. Naruto leaped on the back of his dad who screamed like his life was about to be sucked away. Kushina looked over to see what the issue was. She was surprised to see Naruto on Minato's back roughly rubbing his knuckles on his head.

Kashina wasn't worried about Minato, all she was wondering was why didn't she sense him until just now. She had a couple theories of why and how, but it just puzzled her.

Minato still didn't have any idea what was going on unfortunately and was still screaming his lungs out. Kashina sweatdropped at her husband and his screaming. He was supposed to be a Rumunous and by the way, he was screaming you'd think he was nothing more than a child in an adult's body, not a shape-shifting warrior.

"That's what you get for playing my game _and_ beating my high score while I was at school!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto! I didn't even know you were home! When did you even get here?" Minato stopped screaming and looked back at his son who stopped jamming his knuckles into his head.

"I've been home for about an hour! Believe it!" Naruto said with a mischievous, toothy grin.

Kushina looked at Naruto and studied him. "Naruto, what happened to your face?" She had noticed Naruto's bandaged face.

"Huh?" Naruto completed forgot about his scratched face up until now. "Oh, some jerkwad at school giving me trouble, he's not a big deal."

Kashina also noticed that Naruto said it a bit cheery and not in his usual sad upset voice he used whenever something like that happened. "You seem more cheery than usual. Is the school okay then?"

Naruto slipped off his dad's back and went over to the kitchen table where his mom was standing. Kushina and Naruto sat down at their spots at the table, Minato also got up and sat at the table with them.

"The school's fine, the classes are really boring though," Naruto said.

"Did you make any friends?" Minato asked hopefully. Naruto hasn't been able to make friends and he didn't really want to get close to anyone but his parents after an incident happened with one of his first childhood friends. He loved meeting new people and such, but having to move every single time got upsetting when he made some decent friends. Not getting close was the easiest way to deal with it and putting up a shy act usually helps with weeding out potential friends, but then again it also means there are more bullies and some who are willing to go and talk to you. Hence Kiba, Sakura, and Ino.

"Yeah, I guess you could call them that. They're pretty weird and they showed me around the school and stuff. I sat with them at lunch." Naruto explained.

"Okay, what are their names?" Kushina asked. Naruto cocked an eyebrow. 'I feel like they're interrogating me.' He thought.

"Their names? Oh, Sakura I think it was and Ino." Minato nodded while rubbing his chin, probably thinking about what else to ask.

"Oh, and who was the 'jerkwad' that did that to your face?" Kushina said with a creepy look in her eye that looked as if she was about to murder someone. It seems natural because Rumunous were very protective of their kids, more so the females.

"Um... His name's Kiba." Naruto mumbled his name because he didn't know what his crazy mother would do to him, he was only a human after all and pretty much defenseless against a Rumunous, especially a strong one like his mom. Don't ever stay up late in the night playing video games, you'll get chewed out. And probably quite literally.

Kashina went over and took off the bandage on Naruto's face. "Wow, that kid should cut those nails. Why don't you heal the wound?"

Rumunous can heal wounds almost instantly if they aren't too bad and life-threatening, adolescent Rumunous or those going through the Shifter Stage can do it too, just not as quick. "What would kids at school think if I go back to school and they see the scratches are already healed. It'd be pretty weird to them." Naruto did have a valid point.

Minato nodded his head in agreement. "You could at least heal it a little bit, close up the wound and such. Just leave a couple scars and you should be fine. I'm not going to stitch it up since you know how to heal it and it would be a waste of supplies." Kushina said.

"Yeah, it would," Naruto said as he healed the scratches a little bit to where there were only scars and what looked to be scabs.

"So, how many assignments did they pile on you this time?" Minato asked.

Naruto sunk into his chair at the mention of the assignments. He started crying anime tears and went to grab his assignments. He came back with what looked like a foot stack of papers.

Kushina and Minato sweatdropped at the sight of the work Naruto had to do. "Uh, when are they all due?" Kushina wondered.

Naruto then slammed his head onto the table and mumbled, "Two weeks." Kushina and Minato cringed and went over and patted their son's back.

"There, there. It'll be okay."Minato said trying to comfort him.

"No it won't, I wouldn't be able to finish all of this in two months let along two weeks." Naruto's speech was still muffled due to the fact that his face was still on the table.

Naruto turned his head and made it face his parents. "I'm hungry..."

"Of course you are." Kushina said, "I'm not making ramen though!" She yelled as she went into the kitchen, he could hear her laughing as she walked.

"WHAT!? BUT I WANT RAMEN!" Naruto yelled.

Minato got up and followed Kushina into the kitchen, leaving Naruto to cry more anime tears as he thought about his assignments and having no ramen. 

"Are you really not gonna make Naruto and ramen?" Minato questioned.

"Of course I'm going to make him his ramen, it's just funny to tease him like that and see his reaction when I bring him the ramen." Kushina giggled.

"You're cruel sometimes." Minato sighed.

"I'm well aware of that, but it's amusing, ya know?"

Kushina grabbed a pot and started to make the ramen. Minato just watched for a while.

"Hey, Kushina," Minato said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" She replied stirring the ramen.

"How do you think Naruto was able to sneak up on me and neither of us sense it. He's never been able to do that." Minato was really curious about it.

Kushina paused as she bit her bottom lip and started thinking. "Maybe he's just figured out how to get into our blind spots?" She gave a look that said 'Yeah I know that's not why.' Minato cocked an eyebrow at her.

"We both know perfectly well he was not in either our blind spots," Minato said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Kushina hated that tone of voice and never liked when it was used towards her. She activated her very scary hair float technique. Minato backed away, chuckling nervously. She deactivated her hair float technique, satisfied with her very scared husband.

"Anyway, do you think he was able to sneak up on us because, I dunno, because he's going through the first stage?" Minato asked. Kushina shrugged and went back to making her ramen.

"We won't know for sure until he shows more signs. I mean he most likely his because nobody who isn't a through the Rumunous stages can sneak up on us, but you never know there's always a possibility that we were too distracted, ya know?" Kushina said as she sounded a bit nervous.

"You might want to make more ramen than normal just in case he's still hungry. We'll see if there's another sign in a bigger appetite." Minato said pointing at the ramen.

Kushina nodded and grabbed more ramen from the cabinet and started to cook it. 

Naruto looked at the pile of assignments and sighed. 'Might as well start working on them if I'm gonna try to get these done in two weeks...' He grabbed the history assignments that he decided to do earlier and started working on those.

They were really easy just a lot of writing and reading about old people and such. His mom came out of the kitchen with Minato holding bowls of ramen.

"You said you weren't gonna make ramen!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Yeah well I was just teasing, ya know?" Kushina replied, putting Naruto's bowl of ramen next to his assignments. He had managed to get two of the assignments done while Kushina made the ramen.

Naruto rubbed his sore hands before he started on his ramen. He was oblivious to the fact that his parents were studying him carefully while he ate.

They were looking at him for different things. A few of the signs they were looking for were anything on him showing aggression, sharper K-9s, or larger appetite. So far nothing out of the ordinary appeared to them. They wouldn't be able to tell about the larger appetite until he got past his average amount of bowls which was seven. His teeth, well, he didn't really show his teeth when he ate ramen. Plus the aggression part was always hard to tell since he naturally ate fast and sloppy.

'This is gonna be harder than I thought.' Minato and Kushina thought at the same time.

Five bowls passed and they still couldn't tell. They were getting a little impatient with him but they stuck it out.

After a couple minutes, they both started to doze off. They soon were asleep on the table because they were bored. Naruto noticed they were asleep. He shrugged and thought nothing of it. Too bad they were asleep because Naruto got to ten bowls.

Naruto accidentally dropped a spoon, making his parent shoot up alerted. "Sorry, I dropped a spoon." Naruto grinned a toothy grin. Kushina noticed he was showing his teeth and took it as a chance to look at his K-9s. Her sleepiness washed away when she saw his teeth.

Saying they were sharp was an understatement, they looked like they could go through anything even if they barely touched them. It would be bad if Naruto bit his tongue or cheek by accident. That would hurt.

Minato hadn't noticed yet so Kushina nudged him with her foot and slightly pointed to her K-9s and then to Naruto. Minato noticed and yelped.

Naruto dropped the grin and cocked an eyebrow at his dad. 'They're acting weird.' He thought.

"Hey Naruto, how many bowls of ramen did you get through?" Minato asked.

"Oh! I passed my last record! I got to ten bowls!" He grinned again.

Kushina and Minato looked at each other. The bowls they had weren't very small, they were pretty big, so the fact that he got through ten of those bowls was very surprising. Minato, of course, is able to eat about twice the amount of Naruto, he sometimes gets stomach aches though, but it was very surprising for a kid his size. Kushina is about in between the both of them, but on occasion, she can beat Minato by a few bowls.

Kushina knew for sure that these were signs of the Pre-Shifter stage that a Rumunous goes through. Minato also knew. they were both worried that he showed his signs at school, and to top it off it was only the first day for him today so he still had a long way to go before he could get out, and they promised that they would try to keep him in this school longer than they did the rest.

Of course, Naruto was completely oblivious to his changes. He probably wouldn't notice these things until they were physically pointed out. Naruto knew things about Rumunous' because of his parents explaining the facts about them to him, and because they both were Rumunous'. The age for transformation was usually around age ten, after that, you can expect that you're not of the Rumunous transformation capabilities.

Naruto shrugged at his parent's behavior and grabbed his schoolwork. He headed up to his room and set his stuff down on his desk. He then started to work on his assignments again.

He stopped after an hour because is hand was hurting from the writing again, though he did manage to get three more assignments done. Now he only had seven things in history to finish. Although he had done five of the assignments, he still had fifty more to complete overall.

Just thinking about the amount of assignment he had to do tired him out, so he stopped thinking about it and went to take a shower. 

Kushina and Minato were sitting in the second-floor living room, across the hall from Naruto's room. They were trying to think of a way to conceal his inhuman add-ons. There was a certain medicine that Kushina could make but it would take three days to make, of course, she started making some so it would be ready. Although she was making the medicine, they needed a better solution now, like right now.

"Well, he hasn't shown aggression yet, so that's good," Minato said, trying to make Kushina relax a bit. She was really tense. He added in an open mouth grin and brought his hands up in a shrug.

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't get the aggression part anytime soon. Especially at school." Kushina said, looking at Minato with a weird expression due to his odd and childish display, "We could get eye contacts for him? His eyes are going to start changing color, and that would be very hard to explain to the school."

Minato nodded in agreement. "I could go get that right now if you want." He said.

"It's past 9:00 are you sure you want to go out this late? Most places are gonna be closed right now." Kushina said.

"Yeah it's no problem, I can get there fast and get back faster. And I'm sure that the grocery store is still open, they don't close until 11." Minato grinned.

"Okay, let me give you a list of things to get, we're gonna need more things for Naruto. Knowing him and his natural appetite and his new appetite we are gonna need way more food for him." Kushina said as she grabbed a paper and pen. She wrote down some things and then handed him the paper. He looked at it and cocked an eyebrow.

"Carrot extract, lemons, ketchup? Are we even gone need these things?" Minato questioned.

"Yes, I need more things to make the medicine. These things go into different medicines I make, each one has a different use in the medicines. Ketchup makes a person who is going through the Pre-Shifter stage tired and makes their energy go down to the energy rate that a regular human would have. The lemon juice makes the aggression dial down a bit, therefore makes them less dangerous to normal people. The carrot extract, well, that's used to help with the sensitivity to sounds, light, and smells. Plus it's funny to see their reactions when they taste it, it's hilarious!" Kushina explained, she said the last part deviously.

Minato sighed at her evil thoughts about torturing their son's taste buds. Though it was pretty funny to see their reactions. He was surprised his wife would actually want to torture Naruto like that even though they both had gone through that, worst year of their lives. Minato grabbed the list from his wife, there were many items on the list. All of it would be pretty expensive, but money for them wasn't a problem since they both had decent jobs and hunted for most of their food, but they did have to get ramen and such for Naruto, meaning they had a lot saved away. One could call them rich if they knew how much they had, but they only used it for certain stuff, making sure to save it for times in need. 

Naruto finished his shower and went downstairs too the living room. He saw his dad getting ready to go somewhere. They had two cars but they only used them for work or if they had to do very long distance traveling. His dad transformed into his wolf form, his wolf form was very big. He was at least six foot standing on all fours.

His mom patted him on the underside of his neck, that's pretty much where she could reach. He then ran out of the house very fast in the direction of the town. Kushan saw Naruto looking through the stairs window at his dad. He was smiling because he always thought it was cool.

"Naruto, come on let's go watch a movie!" Kushina said as she beckoned Naruto down from the stairs. Naruto grinned and started running down the stairs, he jumped off the last ten steps.

Kushina and Naruto went to the living room and turned on the TV. "What we gonna watch?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I dunno, let's see what we have." She replied as she looked through the selection of movies, "What are you in the mood for? Comedy, action, horror? Ooh, how about romance?" She teased.

"Ew no! Uhh, let's see what we have for horror and thriller!" Naruto exclaimed.

A majority of their movies were horror and thriller because all of them found them interesting. They would also always wonder how people thought they were scary, the blood and guts looked so fake it was laughable. Maybe it was because they were Rumunous and knew what blood and guts really looked like. But, Naruto would sometimes get scared because he hadn't seen what they really looked like, yet. If you looked through their selection of horror and thriller movies you would find none with werewolves and shapeshifter because a lot of them became offending after a while.

Kushina handed Naruto a pile of movies, there was a lot to choose from. Naruto picked out the five that looked most appealing. Kushina then chose the four that looked appealing out of them, then Naruto picked three, and so on until they got to one and final movie. That last one that was left was Lights Out. They both "ehed" with a shrug at the pick but put it on nonetheless.

They made some more ramen, because they don't do popcorn during movies, and put the movie on. Naruto got freaked out a few times and shivered, it wasn't because of the actual film it was because of the concept. Of course, he did jump at few of the jump scare parts and the loud suspending parts.

Kushina laughed whenever Naruto would latch onto her for his dear life. He really was all talk and no bite, sometimes. She didn't mind him hugging her but he did have a very tight grip and would choke the life out of her each time he surprised her like that.

Finally, the movie ended, it was dark but she could see. She looked over to Naruto who was curled up with his head on her shoulder, sleeping. He looked so peaceful and harmless.

Minato silently walked in through the door carrying lots of groceries and remedy items. He saw Naruto asleep on the couch with his head on Kushina's shoulder. He mentally 'awed' at how cute it looked.

Kushina looked at Minato and smiled. He walked over to Naruto and her.

"We should probably get him up to his room," Kushina whispered. Minato nodded in understanding and he carefully picked up the blonde boy. Kushina followed Minato to Naruto's room and watched as he tucked him in. They both kissed Naruto's forehead and walked out of the room.

They looked back at Naruto's sleeping form and smiled before silently closing the door.

Minato and Kushina went downstairs where all of the remedy ingredients and food were. Kushina went through all of the bags and made sure everything they needed was present. She always had to double check because Minato was very forgetful even when he had a list.

"Alright, everything's here! I should start making the painkillers for Naruto, never know when that will happen, ya know?" Kushina explained while grabbing the necessary items out of the bags and cabinets.

"You sure you want to start this late? It's half past 11:00." Minato asked, watching his wife grab the needed supplies.

"Yeah I need to get this started, it'd be bad if he just started having friggin' bursts of pain out of nowhere and starts yelling and rolling around like a maniac, now wouldn't it?"

Kushina smiled in victory and continued prepping the medicine. Minato never won in those kinds of debates, it was kind of sad if you thought about it... They had lots of those kinds of debates, probably eleven of them every three days. Yet he hadn't won a single one of them, sad.

"The pain medicine won't be ready until the end of this week, so hopefully nothing happens until then," Kushina said. She was already putting the ingredients together, the smell was not very pleasant so far.

"But what if something does happen to Naruto when he's at school?" Minato asked.

"Stop being such a worry wuss Minato." Kushina snapped. Of course, Minato wasn't wrong to be thinking about it, something very well could happen, Kushina just didn't want to think about it, things could go all bad if something happened, "Anyway, it's late we should be getting to bed, don't wanna miss Naruto going school tomorrow."

Minato nodded and they went to bed. The medicine would be fine, it needed to set anyway.

 **Author's Note:** Alright! Chapter 2. In truth, I wrote most of this book in December of 2016, it's 2018 now and as I look back at the first and second chapters, there's a lot of spelling and grammatical errors. My writing style has changed now that I look at it, that should be obvious once Chapter 10 comes out. On Wattpad, I'm 11 Chapters posted. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, it's not much but they're appreciated. Now, I'm going to answer the two I received.

 **NaruHinaF:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! And I will be going back to fix any spelling and grammar errors in the first chapter! Thank you for pointing that one out.

 **thor94** : Don't worry Naruto will not remain that way, as you can see in this chapter he has already changed a bit and it explained a bit why he does that. Kiba will get what he deserves later on. And to answer your big question of "Does Naruto know he's a Shifter?" In truth, yes he does. Well, h knows he's of Rumunous blood because of his parents. But, the way it works is kind of complicated. He is having a late start with his transformation because most of the time it starts at age 10. Most of the time, if it does not happen before age 13, you will not have the ability to change into animal form. His parents did not keep the Rumunous thing a secret. It would be kind of stupid if they did because it would be difficult to hide. I can't explain much more without ruining some of the plot-line. I hope some of this made sense.


End file.
